Forgotten
by Dream Elf
Summary: How Davis is treated, in my view, by the digidestin.
1. Default Chapter

Forgotten Hi! I had to do a story for a class and decided to base it on Digimon. I hope you guys like this and I may correct or add more later. Please review, harsh flames not welcome but if you're gentle about it I like flames, it helps me to grow as a writer. Unfortunately, I'm discouraged easily so please be nice. Thanks and enjoy!!!  
  
He was trying to put his feelings down on paper as Ken often told him it would make him feel better when he could see what he was feeling, a trick Ken had learned from his years of therapy. So here he was trying, for the first time, to relive one of the worst days of his life and yet it was just like every other day now that he looked back.  
  
Let me start off by introducing myself. I'm Davis. I like to think of myself as active in sports (soccer being my favorite), a person who makes friends easily, and average but definitely not smart or stupid when it comes to brains. I'm currently in my freshmen year in college and live in an apartment with four of my friends Tai, Matt, and my best friend Ken.  
  
Tai and Matt are best friends and in their sophomore year in college. While Tai is overly active and loves sports Matt is more into the arts and enjoys just laying around and listening to music all day. They share one of the rooms in our small but adequate apartment.  
  
Like Tai and Matt, Ken and I are complete opposites. Ken is quiet and likes to spend his time studying (such a foreign word to use on the weekend). Ken also spends a great deal of his time looking out for me. I have a tendency to get really depressed without knowing it and he helps to bring me back up. Then again I do the same for him all the time but that's another story. Anyway, like I said I get depressed for no reason and just need some cheering up. Today was one of those days in which he had to help me cheer up and that's why I've decided to take his advice for once and write it down. So from now on I'm going to keep this dia...journal, starting off with today.  
  
Today was one of those ordinary days. We were suppose to get together with our friends (there's twelve of us in total) for this once a month picnic fest we have to keep in touch during our busy lives. We've always done it and it's something you don't break even when you want to. Anyway I should tell you what happened.  
  
"Davis are you up yet?" shouted Tai.  
  
"Leave me alone, I want to play games on my computer."  
  
"Too bad! We have to go soon," Matt yelled.  
  
"Have you seen Ken?" Tai yelled once again.  
  
"He woke me up to tell me he was going shopping for the party." "Good, then you don't have to go Tai and we won't have to risk disease or malnutrition from whatever you buy," I heard Matt faintly tell Tai.  
  
"Very funny," Tai told Matt sarcastically. Louder, "Come on Davis we don't have all day. You don't want us to be late do you?"  
  
"Yes?" I responded and earned a few chuckles.  
  
"To bad and you should know better," said Matt as he appeared in my doorway.  
  
I sighed. "I know but come on, we do this every month and every time we go we just end up."  
  
"Splitting up in to our own little groups or split by the sexes until we play some sort of childish group game," Tai cut in. He too was now standing in my doorway. "Right?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well I wasn't going to say childish but yes."  
  
"Davis, what could you possibly have to do that could make up for not going to this?" Tai asked in his exasperated voice.  
  
"Playing on my computer, doing some homework, maybe cleaning, I promised Ken that I try out this program he got."  
  
"Davis these are our friends, we don't get to see them any more it's not going to hurt us to go and have some fun with them for one day out of every month," Matt reasoned.  
  
As soon as he finished his sentence the front door opened and then slammed shut.  
  
"Hi Ken," chorused Matt and Tai as they headed out to greet him.  
  
"Hello everyone, how are you this morning?" Ken inquired.  
  
"Fine," Tai and Matt said together.  
  
Obviously my silence raised some questions because I could hear Ken asking about me as I gathered my things and headed into the bathroom.  
  
"Is he up?" Ken asked.  
  
I didn't hear a response but then Ken was talking again.  
  
"Is he feeling all right?" Ken asked.  
  
I could feel Matt and Tai giving each other the look before informing Ken aloud that I was in a "Mood." I heard shuffling and then two sets of feet heading for the kitchen and one headed my way.  
  
"Davis are you in here?" Ken called from the bedroom. I didn't answer and heard footsteps headed toward the bathroom where I was currently undressing and running water.  
  
"Davis? Davis answer me!" Ken called through the bathroom door. When I gave no response he walked in, "Davis?" he called.  
  
"Get out! I'll be ready soon!" I yelled throwing a towel at Ken. As an afterthought, "If you want to see this body you have to pay!"  
  
Ken laughed as he left and I finished preparing for the long day ahead of us all. I didn't realize just how long it would be.  
  
We ended up arriving on time. We had decided to meet for lunch and then we would spend the rest of the day and probably until after dinner together. So we got together, set up the food, grabbed our plates, and set in a circle talking about what we had been up to since college started. We talked about general stuff until we were done and then as I had predicted we separated into groups. The four girls were off talking while us guys were basically just sitting around listening to them.  
  
"So then Willis asked me out. Isn't that great?" Yolei asked. Yolei is one of the brains of the group. She is often talking about the guys she has crushes on, it's more like who doesn't she have a crush on?  
  
"I'm so happy for you," Kari said. Kari is Tai's little sister. She's extremely pretty I even had a crush on her and she's always kind and trying to help others. She's studying to be a teacher.  
  
"It's about time!" Sora said with a smile. Sora's like the mother of the group, she keeps us all in line when we'd otherwise be causing mayhem.  
  
"I was wondering if that boy would ever ask you out," Mimi said. Mimi is our fashion model. Mimi's the girl to see if you want to be popular in any way. She knows everything and anything about what's in and that's probably why she was chosen by a big modeling company to do teen clothing ads.  
  
"Man why do girls always have to gossip so much?" TK asked Matt. TK and Matt are brothers. There complete opposites. TK is very active in sports, especially basketball and is into partying but like his older brother he still knows how to be serious and quiet when the time calls for it.  
  
"To make you ask questions," Matt answered.  
  
Tai stood up. "Well they shouldn't be the only gossipers. I know for a fact that Kari, my little sister, has been trying to ask TK out all week. What do you guys think of that?"  
  
"I'm so happy for you," Matt mimicked.  
  
"It's about time!" Izzy joined in. Izzy is our other genius. He spends all of his spare time studying and working on his computer. We have to drag him away to come to these things. Sometimes I wonder if he's going to become a teacher just so he can stay in school, although he has been hitting the computer course extra hard so that's probably unlikely.  
  
"I was wondering if that girl would ever ask you out," Joe said. Joe our resident doctor to be and the most serious of the group, he's always prepared for any situation.  
  
It wasn't long before we were bursting with laughter. Ken had to clutch his stomach to keep breathing.  
  
"That was a wonderful show put on by our very own casting crew: Matt, Tai, Joe, and Izzy. Thank you everyone for joining us and we hope to see you soon," said the normally serious Cody. Cody is young but he's always been very serious and more grown up then the rest of us, except maybe Sora. He's also very smart and spends a great deal of time conversing with Izzy and Yolei.  
  
Another round of laughter started up before us boys had to take cover from the flying shoes and various other items the girls were throwing at us.  
  
"You think it's funny to pick on us girls?" cried out Yolei.  
  
"Of course not but we had to get your attention somehow," Ken placated.  
  
"We wanted to do some sort of group activity," Izzy quickly picked up.  
  
"We had a tremendous time trying to get your attention so we tried that low trick. It was wrong of us," Matt said. 'Like I believe they meant any of that but whatever.'  
  
I noticed Tai covered his mouth to keep the laugh from boiling over obviously he didn't either.  
  
Sora eyed us boys suspiciously. "Let's play a group game like we use to?"  
  
"Basketball?" TK suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea," Kari said.  
  
"You guys know I can't play," Cody said. "Oh come on it's not hard and we'll even let you pick whose team you're on," Tai said.  
  
"I think I'm going to sit this one out guys," Izzy said.  
  
"Me too," Joe added.  
  
"We'll I'm in," Ken said.  
  
Yolei, Sora, and Matt agreed, "We're in too."  
  
"I think I'm going to stay on the sidelines," Mimi said.  
  
"And I'll make it even by staying out too," Cody quickly added.  
  
"Well then let's split up the teams," Kari said.  
  
"I think we're forgetting someone," Matt said. 'I look over and realize they haven't talked to me in a while. Hmmm.maybe I was just out of it and didn't really comprehend the situation, like I was there and experiencing it but I wasn't.'  
  
"Who?" asked TK. "Like Davis," Ken added. 'I smile at Matt and Ken grateful that they snapped me out of whatever mode I was in that I hadn't been paying close enough attention. I mean I could have missed something important.'  
  
"Well Davis are you going to play basketball?" Mimi asked.  
  
'I make a face; I don't want to play basketball we did that last time nd I have to admit it's the last sport that interest me for some odd reason. Although if I were truthful I think it has something to do with Captain TK.'  
  
"Hey! Are you feeling all right Davis?" 'I figured Yolei picked up on my face and was just making sure I was okay.' "You sure have been awfully quiet," Yolei said.  
  
'Well I wasn't expecting that. I'm quiet a lot.' I sighed. "I just don't feel like playing basketball that's all."  
  
"Let me guess you'd rather play soccer?" TK said.  
  
"Oh come on Davis don't be so selfish, we played soccer last time," Kari said.  
  
"We did not!" I said. 'Why don't they believe me?'  
  
"Yes we did," Sora added.  
  
"Yeah Davis, remember, you scored that wining goal with Ken's assist," Cody explained.  
  
"That was two times ago," said I stubbornly. 'Can't they remember?'  
  
"Quite being an idiot Davis and let's play some basketball," Yolei said.  
  
I stayed there as the teams were shelled out and then participated very little. I mean here I am a very competitive person in a competitive game just basically standing there doing nothing. As if that wasn't enough I was playing against TK my competitive enemy from when I was crushing Kari. I didn't even want to force everyone to play soccer; I was going to suggest volleyball or something. Why didn't they at least give me a chance to explain myself?  
  
Half way through the game I fringed sickness and left for home accompanied by Ken who decided that it wasn't safe for me to walk the streets alone sick. I knew he was just trying to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. I just can't seem to get this feeling out of my stomach that my friends don't want anything to do with me, that maybe their not my friends at all. Well not Ken, Matt, or Tai, they are and always will be my friends. 


	2. Improved

Forgotten  
A lone figure sat hunched on his bed. He has his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms folded to encircle himself in a hug, and his head placed on his pulled up knees. He is visibly shaking with tears that have long since quit falling.  
The boy, too young to be considered an adult and too old to really be a teen anymore, lifts his head to wipe angrily at his face. His head immediately returns to its' spot on the boy's knees. His brown mop is the only visible part of his head.  
Soft footsteps can be heard, as someone else enters the room. They cross to the bed and stop to regard the man on the bed. "Shawn?" is whispered by a concerned voice. A moment later the bed shifts, as that someone gets up on the bed. Climbing up to Shawn, the figure puts his arm around the boy and pulls Shawn toward his warm body.  
"When?" mumbles Shawn. "When did it all change? Why did it have to change, Ken? Why?"  
Shawn can see his black-haired friend's dejected look, as Ken sighed, "I don't know. Sometimes things just happen and there's nothing we can do about it. No matter how much we want what we had, we have to understand that we can't get it back. We have to accept the change. Either adjust with it or move on."  
"But I knew things would change. It was bound to happen but when did it get so bad? There was a time when I thought I knew him but now it's like he's a whole other person. I just don't get it!" Shawn yelled as he flung himself on to the mattress. Stretching out, he smashed his face into the cold and uncomforting bed.  
"Shawn, we aren't always going to understand why things happen. Darien probably had a lot of new influences and they've affected him differently than they have us. We've probably changed too," Ken reasoned. He also laid down, stretching out on his stomach.  
"But have we changed as much as him?" Shawn asked once again, wiping at his face. His question was met by silence. After what seemed like an eternity, Shawn felt Ken's hand on his shoulder in quiet comfort. It didn't really help but he was glad to know that Ken was there for him. Feeling a little less lonely, he let his mind wander over what had happened in the last 24 hours.  
They were supposed to get together like they did every month. This time shouldn't have been any different and yet it was. This time he left with a new realization of what his friend was truly like.  
********** "Shawn are you up yet?" shouted Tim.  
"Leave me alone, I want to play games on my computer."  
"Too bad! We have to go soon," Matt yelled.  
"Have you seen Ken?" Tim yelled once again.  
"He woke me up to tell me he was going shopping for the party."  
"Good! Then you don't have to go, Tim, and we won't have to risk disease or malnutrition from whatever you buy," I heard Matt faintly tell Tim.  
"Very funny," Tim told Matt sarcastically. Louder, "Come on Shawn we don't have all day. You don't want us to be late do you?"  
"Yes!" I responded and earned a few chuckles.  
"To bad and you should know better," said Matt, as he appeared in my doorway. Matt was everyone's dream date. He had the naturally-sought after blonde hair and blue eyes. Along with his tall, lanky figure few people could resist his charm. He often used said charm to get his way.  
I sighed. "I know it's just that.I feel like something bad is going to happen today. Does that sound silly?" "A little, but then again, when was the last time one of us got a bad feeling?" Tim asked. He, too, was now standing in my doorway. Tim was the opposite of Matt in almost every way. His hair was a fine brown and his chocolate eyes matched almost perfectly. While tall, he still wasn't as tall as Matt. He was an athlete, in all respects, combating Matt's own rock star phenomena.  
Matt and I laugh. "Well, Matt wasn't exactly thrilled about going to the school amusement park and if I remember right, you dunked him into the tank about ten times."  
"Do we really need to remember that?" Matt asked.  
Tim put his finger under his chin as if in deep thought. He looked like he was going to reply but instead asked, "Shawn, what could you possibly have to do that could make up for not going to this?"  
"Playing on my computer, doing some homework, maybe cleaning, I promised Ken that I try out this program he got."  
"Shawn these are our friends, we don't get to see them all that often any more. It's not going to hurt us to go and have some fun with them for one day out of every month," Matt reasoned.  
As soon as he finished his sentence, the front door opened and then slammed shut.  
"Hi Ken," chorused Matt and Tim, as they headed out to greet him.  
"Hello everyone. How are you this morning?" Ken inquired.  
"Fine," Tim and Matt said together. Obviously my silence raised some questions because I could hear Ken asking about me, as I gathered my things and headed into the bathroom.  
"Is he up?" Ken asked.  
I didn't hear a response but then Ken was talking again.  
"Is he feeling all right?" Ken asked. I could feel Matt and Tim giving each other the look before informing Ken aloud that I was in a "Mood." I heard shuffling and then two sets of feet heading for the kitchen and one headed my way.  
"Shawn are you in here?" Ken called from the bedroom. I didn't answer and heard footsteps headed toward the bathroom, where I was currently undressing and running water.  
"Shawn? Shawn answer me!" Ken called through the bathroom door. When I gave no response he walked in, "Shawn?" he called.  
"Get out! I'll be ready soon!" I yelled throwing a towel at Ken. As an afterthought, "If you want to see this body you have to pay!"  
Ken laughed, as he left, and I finished preparing for the long day ahead of us all. I didn't realize just how long it would be.  
  
A little after noon we had all finally gotten ready. We left our little apartment on the campus and headed toward the public park. The distance equaled a little over a mile so we never felt any need to drive or find some other sort of transportation. Matt and Tim were walking ahead of Ken and I; they seemed to know that Ken wanted to talk to me. It didn't take him long after we left to start talking to me.  
"Tim and Matt seem to think you're in some kind of mood," Ken said.  
"Really?" I respond.  
Ken sighed dramatically. "Yes! They said you told them that you were having a bad feeling about today. What kind of feeling?"  
I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. "I just feel like something's going to happen today. Something I'm not going to like. It doesn't make a lot of sense to me either. Then again, maybe I'm just nervous. We're meeting Darien's roommate for the first time. I'm probably just mistaking my nervousness for doom."  
"You have every right to be nervous you know. It's been what, two and a half months since the last time we saw Darien? This is our first vacation since our freshmen year of college has started, our first real break. We've had so little time to talk to each other and so we aren't exactly sure how Darien has been doing. I think that constitutes every reason in the book why you should be feeling nervous. You just need to lighten up and let the day happen, as it's going to." We turned the first of three corners to get to the park. Matt is dodging Tim, as he tries to throw something at his head. Thery're obviously throwing cracks at each other.  
I sigh this time. "I know. And you're right, it has been a long time since we've seen Darien. I guess I'm feeling like maybe he's forgotten us. He hardly ever tries to contact us and the few attempts he's made have seemed pretty lame. I mean, I know he's trying the hardest he can it just."  
"You feel like he's forgotten his friends. I understand. If I weren't so sure that he was at least trying, I'd probably be thinking the same thing. We just need to give him a little leeway while he tries to figure out what's going on in his life." Corner number two. I can feel my hesitation growing as we draw nearer. Am I really ready to face Darien face to face after all this time? It seems like a lifetime since we've seen each other.  
I stop and turn to face Ken. It's taken him a few extra steps to stop but he, too, now stands facing me. "Aren't you worried about seeing Darien?"  
Ken smiles softly before nodding. "Of course. Like I said it's been a while since we've heard from him. I'm just not letting it get to me. Unlike you, I'm willing to wait and see what happens before I get too jumpy."  
I took my eyes from Ken and looked ahead of us. Matt and Tim were waiting patiently for us to continue walking again. They were watching us and when I turned to look at them, they each gave me an encouraging smile. It was almost like they were here participating in the conversation.  
I shifted my eyes back toward Ken to see him studying me. "What?"  
"You do know that whatever has happened, he'll always be our friend? No matter what that college did to him, or the new friends he made, he'll always consider us friends."  
I watched Ken for several minutes before a goofy smile found it's way on my face. "He has no choice right? I mean, we were the only ones who would even give him the time of day before," I joke. I'm feeling better and most of my nervousness has left. Ken has that effect on me. He always knows what to do to make me feel better. I hope I do the same for him.  
Ken bursts out laughing, this seems to draw Matt and Tim's attention since they've decided to come and investigate.  
"What's going on here?" Matt asks.  
Ken points at me, as he tries to catch his breath. Tim, who has been staring at him for the past minute, turns to me and vaguely motions to Ken. "Well, now that we know Ken's crazy, maybe we should get to the park before they leave."  
Ken immediately reacts to being called crazy by smacking Tim on the back of the head. Tim stubbles forward into Matt, this causes Matt to push back at Tim for bumping into him. Tim is sent sprawling onto his butt, while I start laughing like crazy. Everyone turns to look at me before Matt and Ken join me.  
Tim begins to pout, "Come on guys, it wasn't that funny! Someone help me up."  
Recovering first I bend down and help Tim up. "If that had been me, we both know you'd be laughing at me," I reason.  
"Would not," Tim denies.  
"Sure," Matt adds sarcastically.  
Sensing a battle I was glad when Ken suggested we get moving. "We are almost late, after all."  
We begin walking again, together this time. We've reached the last corner and now the park is in view. Standing by the gate are four guys. The first has tall, taller than Matt, and his black hair is reflecting the sun. He is talking to a short, red head. The red head appears to have a laptop under his arm. That must be Joe and Sam.  
My guess is confirmed, as we move closer. Joe and Sam are friends of Matt and Tim. Well, we're all friends, they're just best friends, I guess. Although their relationship has seemed to change since the first time I met them all. They seem to be more.distant.  
The next boy I'd know in an instant, Darien. His blonde hair sticks out among the darker heads of hair. His companion is also short, evident, even though he is sitting down. His brown head of hair is the only thing I can make out, as he has his back to me.  
"Hey! I'm here so the party may start now!" I hear Tim shout.  
Matt follows soon with, "You mean the party is about to die!"  
I turn and give them both a disappointed glare. I notice Ken is doing the same. When Ken glances my way, I can't help but laugh. Ken does too, as we finish the walk toward the park entrance.  
We all exchange greetings and are introduced to Cody. We're told very little about Cody and from what I'm gathering from Cody's reactions, as we eat, he knows little about us. This baffles me. Darien has never left anyone in the dark about us. We're a bunch of rowdy boys who almost always end up in trouble over something. We can be a handful for people who don't know us. Our personalities are so different that we often clash. This is why we always warn people who are coming to join us. Before I could think on the subject anymore, Ken bumps my shoulder to get my attention and focus it in on what Darien is saying.  
"It was so much fun. I never thought I'd enjoy it as much as I did. The wind in my face while I flew over the water, it was incredible. I don't think I've ever experienced anything like it. I had no idea what I was missing," Darien was saying in a rush.  
Darien went parasailing? I don't believe it. He wouldn't ever go when we tried to get him to go. He always made up excuses. What changed?  
"Shawn, Ken you guys should come with me and Cody this weekend. We're going to try and fit parasailing into our schedule this weekend," Darien said excitedly.  
"We'll have to see if we can clear our schedule for it," Ken said while nodding.  
"So what have you guys been up to?" Darien asked.  
"Hmmm, well Ken and I spent last weekend at the annual charity basketball tournament. Our team won of course," I said.  
"Before that we were spending a lot of the time with our FYP on these projects our professors would give us," Ken added.  
"Your into basketball?" Cody asked.  
"Are you kidding?" Tim asked  
"Yeah, I thought Darien would have bragged about his, Ken's, and Shawn's winning strike. It's been going on for three years," Joe added.  
"I didn't realize you played basketball," Cody said to Darien.  
Darien shrugged. "Use to, I'm not really into it anymore."  
Darien not into basketball? I look at Ken and we both share a look. Neither of us can believe that the Junior High and High School Captain of the basketball team isn't into basketball. That would be like Michael Jordan not liking basketball.  
"Since when?" I ask.  
Darien shrugs again, "I don't know. Recently. I've found better interests since then."  
"Like what?" Ken asked quietly.  
"Well I've joined this poetry society with Cody, we read and sometimes even write poetry. Parasailing is a big one, umm I'm taking a dance class."  
"What?" I practically screamed. "You hate dancing. You wouldn't even go to your own prom you hated dancing so much."  
"Well, I changed my mind. I had to take the class as a requirement and I started to enjoy it. Is there something wrong with that?" he asked. Darien was now squirming in his chair. He seemed to be very embarrassed.  
I look over at Cody and notice that he's watching with interest and undisguised distain in his eyes. "Never mind," I mumble. "Obviously it doesn't matter."  
Cody leans over and says something in Darien's ear. Darien counters with, "He always acts childish. It's the only way he knows how to act."  
I stare at him in denial. He did not just say that? I can't believe it. I notice it's gotten very quiet and realize that he did say that he thinks I'm childish. That's what my parents use to say to me before they beat me, that's what my girlfriends always said before they left me, and now one of my best friends in the world has just said the one thing in the world that could hurt me more than a fist. He called me childish.  
I slowly stand up from my seat. My body has gone numb and I'm positive that I look like a ghost. I walk over to the other side of the picnic table and stand next to Cody.  
"It was a pleasure to meet you," I say quietly. "You'll have to excuse me, I don't feel very well. I think it might have been the macaroni salad Tim made. Better not have any."  
I turn to go when I hear Darien get up. "Are you sure you can get home by yourself?"  
I don't turn around deciding that to keep walking would be in his best interests. "I'll make sure he gets home okay," I hear Ken say before shuffling sounds reach my ears. Ken is beside me in seconds. I vaguely remember saying goodbye and walking home. When we reached the apartment, I let Ken unlock the door and then headed off to our room. I then curled up on the bed with my knees pulled up to my chest, my arms folded to encircle myself in a hug, and placed my head on my pulled up knees. I cried until I had nothing left.  
********** I sigh and give in to the despair. There's no way to make this situation feel any better. One again I can hear the sound of footsteps and then the bed sinks as two more people sit on the end. "It's going to be okay," Tim says. "How?" I mumble through the pillow. "You'll get over it whether you believe it or not," Matt said. "What makes you so sure?" I mumble again. "Been there," Tim begins. "Done that," Matt finishes. I flip over on my back so I can look up at them. I give them a curious look as I ask, "You have?" Matt nods and explains, "Joe use to be my best friend. I never thought Tim and I could get along long enough to become anymore friendlier than we were." Tim also nods. "And Sam and I were never apart. But then we went to college and we were separated. We either had to adjust or transfer." Ken has flipped on to his side using his hand to prop up his head so he can see us all. "I wasn't going to transfer because I liked the music program here." "And I liked the sports programs, so we had no choice but to assimilate." "It just happened that Tim and I were put in the same FYP so we could rely on each other. When we met up with Sam and Joe again for the first time, it was awkward. Tim and I had become such good friends." "The same with Joe and Sam." "Then it was hard for us to just start back where we were. Eventually we admitted that we had changed but we would always be friends." "Of course, within this whole process we were constantly making new friends. It gave us a chance to grow and we were always sharing new experiences with Joe and Sam." "And they did the same with us," Matt concluded. I sat up fully, "So what you're saying is that I need to forget about this and make some new friends to replace the one I've lost?" Turning to look at Ken, "Adjust?" They all nodded. "It's not like it's going to be hard. You've got a campus full of people to get to know," Ken said with a smile. I smiled too. "Yeah." A silence enveloped the room. We sat staring at each other until Matt spoke. "You guys know that you won't be able to get rid of me anytime soon, right?" "Yes," we all coursed. "Or me," Tim added. "Or me," Ken said. "Or me," I added with a smile. "Glad that's agreed," Tim said. "My cartoons are on." We laughed as he hurried to the door. "Oh and Shawn." "Hmm," I asked. "You're a lot more grown up than Darien is." "Thanks," I whispered to his retreating back. Ken and Matt slowly took their leave and left me to think about what had been said.  
********** I decided to take a walk and clear my head but the only thing I seem to be doing is adding to the clutter in my head. I can hear the faint sounds of some group being played through the loud speakers of what I'm assuming is a car. As I round a corner of one of the dorm rooms, I see that I am wrong. A new student is moving in and he has left his stereo speakers outside to keep him company. The boy I see is squatting next to his car trying to pull out a box that is stuck. I walk closer and can see that he somehow managed to squish the box down into a spot too tight and can't get it out. I decide to help. "Hi," I call to the stranger. He immediately looks up with a slightly scared expression and the box and him go tumbling to the ground. I take the few steps needed to put me next to him and then bend over to help him up. The box is rather heavy and I need to put it down immediately. When I look up again, I am faced to face with my green eyed stranger. He smiles slightly and uses his right hand to brush his dirty blonde hair out of his face. I suppress a laugh as I realize that he's in a mud puddle. My mind turns back to earlier and I decide now is a great time to start making new friends. "Hi, I'm Shawn," I say extending my hand. He extends his own, "Wufei." 


	3. Note

I'm SOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRYYYY!!!!! I had to rewrite the story for my class and I didn't use the names that coincided with Digimon. I apologize I forgot to attach a note saying that this was the rewrite and that I hadn't had a chance to fix the names. Please forgive me I just was so excited about having what I considered a better story that I forgot everything else.  
  
Names: Shawn is Davis Ken is Ken-Duh Tim is Tai Matt is Matt-Double Duh Darien is TK Joe is Joe-won't go there Sam Is Izzy Cody Is Cody-again. Wufei is a character from gundam wing (I think that was the name of the serious.it's been awhile). So as one of my responders guessed his name is Chang Wufei. Sorry about the confusion I just liked his name and needed one.  
  
Once again I apologize and will hopefully have an update version of chapter 2 soon. Sorry (chants sorry a thousand times). I'm not sure if I will continue or leave it alone with chapter 2 being the whole story or not. I guess it will depend on you the readers and on how I feel about it. I also apologize for taking so long to get this note out. Between finals, Christmas and family sickness (including my own) I haven't spent much time online. So please forgive me again. 


End file.
